Tutha
by Ingen Inc
Summary: Ok this is a romance,Horror,and Fantsy.It has all kinds of love and Adventure.A group of friend is cast into a world known by its people as Tutha.Will they find each other and who will survive!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

A old man walked in,up to the altar,and faced the crowd befor him.

He spoke,"brothers ans sisters,childrean of the lord and lady.We all know these wars must end.Long have we know,dared,willed,and been silent;but never have we taken a stand!"there were mummmers of appurvole in the crowd.He spoke agian saying,"Its time.We must summon wise one's from the old home to aidd us in out plight.No longer must we wach and do nothing!And I say agian it is time!"He walked away from the altar and began to chant a tune,a spell of some kind.Soon the crowd lent their voices awill forming a uprairing sonfg that even the gods could here.

Suddenly there was a flash ofl light and a voice that was female in nature was heard saying,"THEY SHALL COME!"  
Then silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 3.D.B.C.(3 days befor coming)

"Brighid I think you should call him back"

"Some how Boyne I new you were going to msay that,"I said

"Ima only looking out for u," she said.

We were in my room doing realy nothing.Ok! Maybe something.I was on my bed sitting with the phone in my hand wondering if I should call Lug back.See Jug is the closet friend i've got other Boyne;and will ima falling for him.We had a fight today after school during track practice. and I ran off with tears nearly in my eyes;embarrising myself in front of him!My friend Boyne came over to see if I was ok(as if I was ok) and weve been stuck debating over this whole issue.

"Come on call him arnt you going to say sorry,"she said.I wanted to call him but couldnt.

"I think he should aplolgize first,said determinly.Ok NOW IMA MAD!Ima not the one who started it.Hes the one who yelled at this girl i was kind of dating.Shes so boring her names morgan; and all she ever talkes about is how great her family is!It drives me nutts!"Here I'll wait tell school tommorw,if he doesnt say sory I'll call him ok."I hoped that shut her up.

"okok,"Boyne said sarcasticly.Thank God I thought shed never give up.After that we didnt realy say anything execpt for the consant local gossip.She did most of the talking; I just wasent in the moosd to for any conversations.As it got late Boyne called her mom and she went home.

Finaly!When she left I went under my bed and got my journal and began writing in it.is this love realy for me godess.I hope so.yeah maybe.See it realy isnt a journal buts it my personal spell boook;but my own Book of Shadows.Thats right Ima wiccan!I like the craft,its so much more interesting and fun.A lot better than that church my mom goes to.I keeped on writing tell I feel asleep.

Good Night!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 2D.B.C(2 days befor coming)

I woke up and then I realised I had to go to school.It made me nervous wha if Lug didnt say sorry.Id have to call him and I realy realy didnt want to.I tooka shower ate breakfast,and brushed my teeth;you know the normal stuff.i soon left my house to walk toschool and guess what on the way there i saw Lug!But then he came over and talk to me.Uhoh!I was scared shit;ii checked my ass to make sure I didnt.what if he didnt want to be friends anymore.

"Hi brighid,'he said.I was emidilty memorized by his eyes and blanked out for a secound...or two.he was lookind down at his feet twisting them.a casual sign of nervousness too.I calmed down a bit.

"um yeah hi is there something you wanted to ask?"I asked him.

"will yeah,he seemed to brightend up after that."i was wondering if youd like to go to the mall with me...in two days,'he asked.

"You mean like a date or something,"i asked him back.I refretted those words the momment they came out!

"waah were did u goet that idea!ima just going shoping for some jakets!"I looked disapointed;hopefully he didnt see it.

"oh yeah of course Ill come," said.i think i actualy sounded enthusastic.

"k,"he replied.Thats all he said to me for the whole day.i took it as a apoligment so iwas fine.School was such a bore.i feel asleep in Mr.homer class and he kept calling on me!DAM TERD!

"whats the square root of 144,"he asked me.he raised his eyebrows at me to idmadate me.Itworked cause I was so tired and scared i just bluted out"9!"I hate math;ima just not good at it.Will he ever stop picking on me.After that everything just went fine and I had track practice after school.All the girls kept touching my legs and looking at me.I think it pissed Lug off; maybe hes jeoulous!i tried to talk to him but he just avoided me.NO FARE!I didnt do anything.Did I?

I was so tired and depreased that when i got home;i just copied Boynes homework,tooka shower, and went to bed.

sweat dreams!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1(1 day befor coming)

School the nest day was misreable.We had a pop quiz in 1st period;in history class.I had to start my day with a quiz.can u believe that!Then Lug agian wouldnttalk to meall day.Do you know howbad this was!I say agian I didnt do anything!Oh will "lifes a bitch and then you die," right!At least where going to the mall tomoorow.Boyne and I did our homework as uasual,she didnt realy talk to me eathier;she knew i was in a bad mood.How do girls know this stuff?Oh will I dont have much to say about today.

Sweet dreams!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 0.D.B.C.(0 days befor coming)

Ima so happy this morning!Its Saturdayand im going to the mall with Lug.I got up in a real hurry to get ready

dam it weres my clouths.U must be kiding me,I lost them wow!Great now I have to go through all my cluoths just to find something to wear.This sucks!Now my room is in even a bigger miss!I brushed my teeth after geting dressed and ran outside to Lugs house.I thought the walk toook for ever.he was in a better mood then i was for once.how un expected.I think i was going to tell him how i feel today.Is it the right time.

The two of us went to the feeding court and talked about anything.AND he brought up the girl agian.

"So you still dating that one girl,"he asked me.

"no,"was a could say.

"realy,"he asked more surpirised.

"yup she was so boring,"I said without regret.i realy didnt like that one girl."I cant help but ask but have you found someone?"

"nope "

"realy why"

"will..."

"youve got all the looks.U know what the girls call it."

"no"

"the bling bling"we both laugh, mostly because it sounded stupid.

"realy its just that ive havent found that speacial someone."When he said that I stop talking.It made me sad because that means Ima not his speacial someone.

A liitle while later we went to go get his jakets.We went to so amny stores but he couldnt find one.So picky and Then we went to Old Navie.Both of us saw the coats and jaket iale and went there imaditly.I saw something he might like.

"wow this would look good on you,"I sugestied.It was a gangster looking thing i guess.

"ok Ill try it on."he took it from my hand and went to the dressing room for some reason to try it on."I like it."Will he did like it tell he saw the price tag.

"Brighid Ima sorry but I can't aford this its 150!"

"no problem I'll buy it for you."

"NO!"

"Why come on then it can be a gift,"I took the jacket from him and got another one for me so we mached."My treat K!"Yay me Ima so smart.

"K."he look ashamed for some reason.it wasnt his fault I wanted to be nice.He wanted to leave after that and now I wished we stayed.

On the way out of the mall we meet Boyne and some of her friends.Lug didnt want to hang with them; so we all desided to walk home...togther.That was such a mistake.

On our way to Boyne's house there was a short cut threw a park and so we took it.Right when we entered the place there was a flash of light and we were ...gone.At least from Earth.


End file.
